


Утопая в тебе

by Alexander_not_Hamilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Soulmates, Stress Relief
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_not_Hamilton/pseuds/Alexander_not_Hamilton
Summary: Я задыхаюсь. Мои мысли в полной неразберихе и я в ужасе. Я с трудом вдыхаю, ощущая твой запах кофе и чувствуя твоё тепло. Всё так привычно и одновременно ново. Мне в лёгкие словно налили воды, а самого с головой погрузили в океан в котором каждое действие даётся с большим трудом нежели на суше. Я поднимаю испуганный взгляд на тебя и вновь как заколдованный смотрю на эту ухмылку.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Kudos: 1





	1. Морская пена

Мерный шум волн бьющихся о брег концентрировал на себе чужое внимание, из-за чего сидящий на песке мальчик совсем забыл, о чём думал. А думал он о многом. Его мысли прежде были заняты образами отца, уходящего из дома и оставшегося в памяти лишь повёрнутой к нему спиной, но вскоре эта картина сменилась ещё менее приятной в виде безжизненного тела матери на кровати подле него. Наконец эта череда завершилась на дяде, повисшем в петле. Все эти картины всплывали перед глазами чётко, словно свежая только нарисованная карандашом картина, и несли в себе один и тот же смысл – как сдаются люди. 

Его отец сдался и оставил семью, мать сдалась в битве с болезнью, и дядя так же сдался, предпочитая короткий бурный роман борьбе за жизнь. Маленький Гамильтон сделал умозаключение, что слабость в его семье наследственное, а потому ждал, когда его настигнет та трудность, перед которой он опустит голову. 

Тем смерть ни одного из близких людей не стала таким событием, и сейчас он спокойно продолжал ждать, наблюдая, как волны бьются о брег, оставляя на мгновение на песке сырой след, который подобно тем ужасным чувствам быстро исчезал. Сонный взгляд мальчишки был устремлён на этот пейзаж так долго, что порой он казался частью небезызвестного царства Морфея. Таким же нереальным казался и мужчина рядом, читающий ему что-то. Он уже так давно начал, что не слушавший Александр уже позабыл название сказки. 

—И знаешь, что потом с ней произошло? — на мгновение голос незнакомца всё же затронул сознание сироты, привлекая внимание к книге и чтецу. Мужчина даже не подозревает, что ожидает его и этого бедолагу в следующей жизни и, вероятно, удивится, узнав, что когда-то читал книгу одному из отцов основателей. Тем не менее, об уготовленной судьбе поговорим позже. 

—Она стала морской пеной... — ожидаемой интонации законченности не последовало, зато вместо неё из уст мужчины вырвался ещё один вопрос: 

—А знаешь что такое морская пена? — и вновь, как и на изредка звучавшие вопросы паренёк качает головой, вызывая у старика усмешку, — Это остаток моря на суше. Водоём – наша уже отстроенная нынешняя жизнь, а суша – будущая уготовленная, в которую переходят лишь память и сознание. Эти крупицы сегодня и являются морской пеной нашей жизни. — и закончив столь заумными словами, мужчина покинул берег, растворяясь вместе с книгой в толпе горожан. 

За этим странным воспоминанием последовал ураган, как стихийный, так и эмоциональный. Он уничтожил всё: город, жизни и прежнего Гамильтона. Прежде спокойная гладь воды принесла в этот мир столько хаоса, что это походило на кошмар или галлюцинации при температуре. Когда сирота рассматривал окружающее подобным образом он позволял себе думать, что мать может выздоровела и сейчас молится, склонившись над бредящим сыном, ну или что он скоро тоже окончит своё существование так же. 

Но холодная вода отрезвила мысли на мгновение, предлагая сознанию смириться с судьбой утопленника. Так простояв полчаса по колено в воде среди разрухи и смерти ожидая свой конец в виде обращения в пену. Однако когда ожидание стало надоедать, в сознании что-то переклинило. Словно было скучно не только стоять неподвижно, ожидая трагический финал, но и мириться с генетической пассивностью. Он не хотел больше сдаваться, принимая тем самым стремление внутри себя. 

Он изложил все свои чувства чернилами на бумаге, подобно урагану поражая чужие умы содержанием текста. Люди поражённо смотрели на него за работой, тихо шептали, что парень не по годам гениален. Серая масса наблюдала, не имея возможности действовать, соизмерено испытываемым эмоциям. Как же люди были рады успеху отличившегося юноши, который был скоропостижно отправлен обучаться за деньги плантаторов. 

Впервые полноценно ощутил ту бурю Александр стоя не в воде, а на краю корабля. С этой высоты он считал себя ещё более гениальным, нежели прежде и это его ослепило. Он чувствовал власть похлеще той, что была дана Георгу третьему. Он знал, что с его ораторским талантом следовало лишь открыть - рот все последуют за ним. Гамильтон осознавал свою гениальность, и это лишь больше будоражило его юный ум. 

Потому сознание было возмущено попыткой Аарона усмирить его пыл. Он не хотел угасать, хотел лишь полыхать подобно факелу, проводящему группку необразованных людей через тёмные времена. Как же он удивился, узнав, что есть люди желающие разделить с ним эту роль! 

Недовольство ещё не до конца отступило, когда в паб ворвалась компания молодых революционеров. Во главе троицы был яркий, неугомонный мальчишка, предположительно младше своих друзей. Тем не менее эта незрелость помогала веснушчатому зажечь толпу, эмоции которой Алекс разделил. И даже когда слово было передано французу, выпускник не смог оторвать взгляда от стоявшего в стороне Джона Лоуренса. 

И вот речь у плохо изъяснявшегося на английском солдата перехватил третий, Аарон пытался уйти из здания незамеченным, а взгляды Гамильтона и упомянутого выше парнишки пересеклись уже раз тридцать, когда он резко выделил фразу из общего мотива, перебивая друга: —Нежели это гордость Принстонского колледжа? — после этого последовали весьма насмешливые по отношению к позиции компании слова, вызвавшие в глубине души Александра новую штормовую волну, которая захлестнула всё вокруг, доносясь до людей в конце комнаты словами: —Если ничего вам не дорого, то ради чего вы умрёте? — и осознание собственных действий пришло так поздно, что сам парень неловко пошатнулся, когда трио обступило его, требуя представиться. 

Но в этот момент он напомнил себе о том, как закончили его отец, мать и дядя, когда отступили и что если он сам не хочет сгинуть, то должен бороться. И исходя из такой мотивации, молодой человек тут же исполнил просьбу новых друзей и присоединился к их компании. Всё произошло за полчаса, пронёсшихся секундой перед глазами. И эта стремительность жизни пьянила незрелый разум Гамильтона, но не больше чем взгляд зелёных глаз парня напротив. 

Тост за тостом, они провели вечер в уже опустевшем пабе и разошлись под звонкий смех Маллигана, предложившего новичку ночлег, и англо-французскую брань Мари. Джон же, занимавший большую часть мыслей мигранта, просто спокойно шёл рядом, тихо посмеиваясь с друзей. Эта улыбка, однако, пусть и была мимолётной, но будоражила сознание вновь и вновь, пугая выпускника. Столь искренние чувства, горевшие в душе, вызывали подозрение, но убеждая себя, что это временно, Александр заснул. 

Обычные будни революционеров то ползли черепахой, то пролетали пулей, лишь изредка меняя своё содержимое. Так же неизменны были и чувства Гамильтона, которые всё больше и больше подходили под слово «любовь». Одним секретом больше в копилку, которую и так он заполнил собственными размышлениями о смерти. 

Но вместе с войной мысли о погибели вернулись, пусть и в иной форме. Они были наполнены патриотизмом и стремлением к военной славе. Такая формулировка для сознания сироты была абсолютной противоположностью стремлению сдаться. Кроме того она в обществе приветствовалась больше, нежели желание от горя оборвать своё существование, так что об этом можно было и поговорить. 

Первым человеком, осудившим стремление Алекса к такой славе, был Джордж Вашингтон, так что возразить не удалось. Зато удалось оказаться у него по правую руку в должности адъютанта и вытянуть из простоты и безызвестности друзей. 

Но каково же было удивление Гамильтона, когда он оказался в одной палате и кровати с Джоном в независимости от их достатка. На секунду в голове мелькнула мысль, что президент и новоиспечённый отец своих адъютантов знал о их чувствах, однако эта мысль исчезла вместе с остальными когда Джон осторожно притянул к себе соседа, утыкаясь в его шею. 

Начался роман. Горячий, безумный, вечно прерываемый военным конфликтом, но всё ещё прекрасный. Ощущение прикосновений тонких пальцев Лоуренса не покидало Лекса и вне спальни, пусть и носило несколько иной характер. Тем не менее в голове не оставалось ни единой приличной мысли, когда они оставались наедине. 

Далее произошла величайшая ошибка в жизни Гамильтона – свадьба. Этот хренов статус и подозрения окружающих вынудили адъютанта жениться на Элайзе, которая, как и её сестра, была без ума от него. Конечно в тот момент на свадьбе когда огонёк свечи поблёскивал в слезах Лоуренса произносившего торжественную речь, Александр ненавидел себя. Он знал что это кольцо не положит конец его чувствам и их роману, но так же знал, что разбивает кудрявому сердце. 

Тем не менее пусть и не до конца, но по возвращению в лагерь Гамильтон искупил свою вину и ещё долго лежал в объятиях слушая, какой он придурок. Он был абсолютно согласен с каждым словом своего любовника и лишь кивал, чувствуя, как слёзы стекают с веснушчатого подбородка и капают на его волосы. 

Но со временем всё вернулось в свою колею, ибо новоиспечённой жены солдата здесь не было, что позволяло им продолжать свой роман как прежде. Так было до момента, когда из пистолета Лоуренса была выпущена пуля, пронзившая генерала в отставке. Будучи секундантом, Алекс был обречён вернуться домой, а не видевший смысла в своей роли Джон уехал на Южную Каролину исполнять свой план темнокожего батальона. 

Прошло время, и правую руку возвратил Лафайетт, настаивавший на необходимости его участия в битве при Йорктауне. Узнав об этом кудрявый обрадовался и решил после победы прибыть в город, чтобы поскорее увидеть друга. 

Однако всё решилось иначе. Температура под сорок не давала сосредоточиться и путала всё в голове. А Джон всё так же рвался в бой, словно не догадываясь о своей участи при таком расположении дел. Однако он знал и даже не удивился, когда пятая за карьеру пуля пронзила его в области рёбер. 

Дальше жизнь Александра пошла наперекосяк. Вместе с Лоуренсом умерли его инициативность и горячность, оставляя жене хладную оболочку, некогда напоминавшую мужа. Он сосредоточил все свои силы на писанине и не стремился к той военной славе. Мысли сдаться и примириться с смертью вернулись и от их исполнения удерживала лишь семья. 

Не то чтобы он не любил всех этих людей. Они без сомнения были ему важны, но лишь как нечто обыденное и свойственное реальности. Таким образом, если бы дьявол решил выползти с абсолютно невыгодным контрактом обмена семьи на Джона, мужчина бы тут же подписал бумагу, игнорируя мелкий шрифт. 

Однако судьба не предлагает даже такие афёры, забирая семью безвозвратно, уводя за собой на ту сторону Филиппа и чувства Элайзы, а позже и рассудок старшей дочери. Ничего не остаётся кроме как пытаться жить дальше, находя утешение в политических разборках. 

Но как смешна жизнь, раз то, что его удерживало, решило поставить точку в письме Бёрра, в котором тот вызывал бывшего секунданта дуэли Джона на место мёртвого друга. Отсчёт в голове звучал по-другому, а мир стал мрачнее в сотню раз, нагоняя на Гамильтона лишь одну мысль. 

_«ОН НАПРАВИЛ ПИСТОЛЕТ ВВЕРХ!»_

И вот он конец. Когда ты ждёшь темноты и одиночества до последней секунды жизни Элайзы ты резко открываешь глаза в роддоме в центре Нью-Йорка и громко кричишь не имея возможности выразить свои мысли. 

В голове всплывает воспоминание о старике и его заумные выражения, которые объясняют всё, заставляя маленького Александра замолчать. В конце концов его жена не была его соулмейтом.


	2. Отголоски прошлого

Юный Александр с момента когда оболочка была приучена говорить подсказал родителям о своей первой жизни. Диана была из движения уважающего личности перерождавшихся, ведь сама уже пятый раз возвращалась на свет. Когда маленький мальчик с улыбкой стал смотреть на портреты своего прежнего тела и произносить знакомые имена женщина улыбнулась и вписала в документ имя и фамилию "Александр Гамильтон".

Время шло и мысли Алекса стал занимать соулмейт и старые друзья, которых он мог встретить. Маркиз сразу отпадал, ведь в его с женой отношениях царила идиллия свойственная соулмейтам. Геркулес вызывал сомнения, а вот в ком он был уверен, так это в Джоне. 

Даже если Лоуренс и не являлся соулмейтом Александра, соулмейтом своей жены он быть точно не мог. Веснушчатый лишь пожалел бедную девушку и так совпасть карты не могли. 

Ещё в сознании всплыла Элайза. Однако силуэт бедной женщины быстро растворился в памяти под давлением совести. Гамильтон измучил невинную женщину и был уверен что по перерождению она испытала злобу и огромнейшее желание больше не видеть своего бывшего. Таким образом всё внимание парня с десяти лет было сосредоточено на поиске знакомого веснушчатого лица в толпе. Однако всякий раз его надежды разбивались о бедолагу схожего с Джоном. Вновь и вновь эти непонимающие взгляды и уже застрявшая в памяти фраза: "Простите, но вы ошиблись". 

Ещё семь лет и уже старшеклассником Александр без интереса слушает учителя, читая учебник по экономике, который ему купила мать. Тем не менее мысли сосредоточены вовсе не на современном устройстве банка и новых терминах, а на том парне сзади, который сверлит его взглядом. Было бы неплохо если бы это был Джон, но Лекс прекрасно понимал что им этот незнакомец быть не мог.

По звонку Гамильтон собирался покинуть кабинет, однако неугомонный подросток вцепился в его плечо, требуя установить зрительный контакт. Последовав просьбе министр вздрогнул понимая, что если это и не Лоуренс, то явно кто-то знакомый. 

—Александр,— тихо произносит парень со столь знакомым акцентом, что сам Лекс в шоке раскрывает рот не веря своим догадкам, которые всё же произносит в слух: 

—Лаф?— и в этот момент ту же эмоцию Гамильтон наблюдает на лице старого друга, которое спустя пару мгновений озаряет улыбка.

Теперь, рассмотрев лицо одноклассника, молодой человек понимал, что это без сомнения был Жильбер . Однако вместе с этим осознанием в голову ворвалась сотня вопросов о его жене. Неужели Александр ошибался и эта чудесная пара вовсе не была соулмейтами? Но от допроса останавливают годы без общения, которые сперва следует восполнить.

—Да ладно, это ты?— однако опередив друга француз вскрикнул, в восторге хватая друга уже за оба плеча. За этой картиной со стороны наблюдал ещё один подросток к которому в последствии Мари повернулся,—Томас, я был прав!

От имени ещё одного знакомого сердце Гамильтона провалилось в пятки. От той беспросветной вражды его и предполагаемого Джефферсона удерживала лишь смена времени и нравов, а потому парень повернулся к старому знакомому. По началу хотелось придать своему взгляду интонацию: "моя очередь разрушать твою жизнь", но вовремя опомнившись, Лекс улыбнулся. 

—Александр, отлично, наша компания девятнадцатого века пополнилась,— и к своему счастью во взгляде Джефферсона он так же не нашёл намёков на злость,—Кого ещё ждём?—и на этот вопрос министр отреагировал не сразу, поскольку вновь затерялся в размышлениях. 

—А? Ну Джона мы точно должны найти,— и выдержав тяжёлую как свинец паузу, старшеклассник осознал, что его прежний круг размышлений был максимально узок и не включал дальних знакомых,—Возможно Герка, наверняка Марию и Эл...

Джефферсон с интересом вздёрнул бровями после чего подошёл к друзьям и похлопал Гамильтона по плечу, чувствуя как каждая клетка его тела была пропитана волнением. 

—Не парься, всё в прошлом,—но заметив что собеседнику не стало лучше, виргинец наклонил голову и добавил: —Или тебя беспокоит что-то другое?

Державший его прежде Лафайет дёрнулся, догадываясь что была затронута больная тема, пусть и слабо понимал какая. Но он рассчитывал на сдержанность Александра, которой не было. 

—Томас, то что мы сейчас по одну сторону баррикад не значит, что тебя должна беспокоить моя личная жизнь,— и бросив эти слова, Гамильтон взял портфель и покинул кабинет в неизвестном направлении, оставляя уже генетических братьев наедине. 

—Дже...—уже было начал француз, но кислая улыбка Томаса тут же его заткнула. 

—Он прав, я рванул к нему, хотя даже не подозреваю, кто он за пределами словесной борьбы,— и после этих слов Мари был оставлен в одиночестве со своими догадками о том, что беспокоило старого друга.

Слоняясь меж парт, он с трудом отгонял мысли о жене и пытался сконцентрироваться на чужой проблеме, которая была сейчас в сотню раз ему ближе.

Эта проблема затрагивала кого-то из упомянутых Александром, но точно кого не было ясно. Со всеми у мигранта были беды, включая Элайзу, которой он навредил прежде. Но ключевой фигурой в волнении почему-то казался Джон. Вероятно сознание Жильбера опиралось на то, что его перерождение было чем-то неопровержимым в глазах Гамильтона. 

—Остаётся лишь надеяться, что он меня не пошлёт,—проворчал Лаф, покидая кабинет и направляясь к ящикам, в надежде застать хоть кого-то из друзей там. Однако по мере отступления проблем Алекса в сознание вновь, словно в свои владения, вошла девушка с опечаленным взглядом. 

**Тем временем**

Александр застыл у кабинета истории, разглядывая через окно в двери доску. На поверхности красивым почерком был выведен текст декларации о независимости, которую сам парень знал наизусть. И хотя его губы безмолвно вторили знакомые слова, в голове строились схемы о возможной личности соулмейта. Но всё как назло приходило к Лоуренсу.

Он был виноват перед ним. Он был чертовски виноват перед Джоном. Он разбил ему сердце и если парень взаправду был его соулмейтом, то рассчитывать на свою кончину он мог лишь после срока матери. 

—Джон, если ты где-то здесь, то отзовись...—этот непроизвольный шёпот удивил самого старшеклассника. В голове пронеслось, что он пересмотрел сериалов с красивыми романтичными моментами. Тем не менее Гамильтон был бы рад появлению Джона как никогда. 

—Алекс?— но вместо этого позади как назло возник Джефферсон. Вспомнилась сотня проклятий, ни одно из которых министр финансов не озвучил, зато тихо угукнул,—Прости, мне не следовало так лезть...—от таких слов и искреннего сожаления в голосе и взгляде сердце Гамильтона невольно дрогнуло. Стало стыдно перед виргинцем, пусть и отчасти. Кроме того и самому виргинцу пришлось не сладко, когда переродившись, он узнал что его возлюбленная не была ему предназначена. 

—Да ничего, просто это больная тема...—но как бы подросток не старался, его голос не звучал безэмоционально, а дрожал, на грани срыва. От собственной беспомощно на душе стало лишь хуже. Он пережил войну, смерть сына, не побоялся выстрелить в небо на дуэли, но Лоуренс рвал его сердце в клочья, словно армия поганых красномундирцев. Сипло вдохнув, парень попытался сдержать рыдания и отвернулся, вновь смотря на текст декларации уже мокрыми глазами и чувствуя, как на него с непонятной эмоцией смотрит Томас. 

—Если резко накатит приступ доверия, то можешь поговорить со мной. Я правда пытаюсь переступить нашу вражду,— и снова стало больно. Александр просто мудак который не ценит людей, которым он дорог или интересен. Он разбил сердце Джона, который и так был на краю, а сейчас отказывается от дружбы Томаса, который пытается исправиться. Осознание этой истины стало лишь очередной каплей в озеро его души, но этой капли было достаточно, чтобы всё что было внутри вылилось без остатка. 

—Я навредил человеку, которому был дорог. Я разбил сердце человеку, который может оказаться моим соулмейтом. Я последовал за законами нашего века, хотя вероятно наши чувства не вписывались в эти рамки,— это было отчеканено столь спокойно, что Джефферсон с трудом принял тот факт, что именно эта информация через минуту довела Гамильтона до слёз.

Прошло некоторое время, после которого министра удалось успокоить. Как раз в этот момент раздался звонок и под предлогом плохого самочувствия и помощи Гамильтону, Томас попросил отпустить их с уроков. 

—Александр, ты хотя бы понимаешь кто твой соулмейт....—усмехнулся виргинец сидя на лестнице гипермаркета и смотря как друг затягивает сигару выпрошеную у прохожего. Посмотрев на собеседника холодным взглядом, Александр выдохнул вместе с сигаретным дымом пару слов: 

—А вы с Лафайетом находитесь в благом неведении,— и вновь затянулся. От подобного ответа кудрявый нахмурился и почесал подбородок.

—Но такое ли оно благое? Если человек проживает жизнь за жизнью в одиночестве, то со временем утрачивает смысл жить,— проводя логический расчёт по отношению к аргументу оппонента, Алекс выбросил окурок в урну и сел рядом, выдавая в последствии свой ответ: 

—Но это придаёт большее значение встречи соулмейта,— и спустя час или полтора аргументы иссякли и между друзьями повисло молчание. Сойдясь на том что собственный опыт покажет, Томас предложил другу сходить с ним на занятия по баскетболу и не дождавшись ответа, потянул за собой. 

Стоя у входа в спортивный зал, Гамильтон улыбался и посмеивался, как порой пропуская мяч, виргинец крыл всё ругательствами. Некоторые игроки казались отдалённо знакомыми, но министр смахивал это на то, что не каждый солдат из встреченных нашёл соулмейта. 

—Не думал что ты придёшь,—знакомый акцент заставил Алекса вздрогнуть, но обернувшись улыбнуться. Конечно, ведь если исходить из слов Томаса они с французом стали кровными братьями и вполне ожидаемо, что Лаф придёт за ним. 

—Ну мы поговорили, ну и решили попробовать найти общий язык,—посмеявшись со столь нейтрального ответа Александра, Мари стал в другой половине прохода и присоединился к наблюдению.

Наконец когда игра закончилась, Джефферсон переоделся и присоединился к троице, Лафайет предложил не расходиться столь скоро и продолжить беседу за мороженым. Согласившись с ним в один голос, спорщики переменили объект разногласий на то, кто должен был платить, и достигли перемирия на том что каждый "джентльмен" оплатит свой рожок вкусностей.

—Ну и я тогда сказал: да это херов вздор!— активно жестикулируя продолжил рассказ Александр. Его рассуждения о том, что его жена не соулмейт стали почвой для рассуждений Томаса и Лафайета, которым и по сей день было трудно примириться с истиной

Так и закончился день для Александра. В свете заходящего солнца, распрощавшись с друзьями, парень доел мороженое и зашёл домой.


	3. Баскетбол и домашнее задание по экономике

В свете восходящего солнца на задних сидениях Александр с интересом наблюдал за Мари, который с тоской перечитывал что-то в тетради, пока Джефферсон справа от брата мирно дремал. 

—Mon ami, я так не могу...—наконец взревел француз, устало закрывая глаза и привлекая внимание остальных пассажиров. Однако самого ближнего к источнику звука, сам звук не разбудил. 

—Что там у тебя?— в этот момент голос Гамильтона звучал ещё более уставшим ибо мысли о том, как в этой компании пойдёт его жизнь и домашнее задание не давали ему уснуть до звона будильника. А от такого всё, даже ближайшие друзья, казались раздражающими. 

"Ну нет, мой ближайший друг меня никогда не будет раздражать, хоть вечность бодрствовать буду" тут же подметил старшеклассник вспоминая, что такое словосочетание по сей день применял только к Джону.

—Долги...—вымолвил Лафайет, протягивая тетрадь коротышке и из под выпадающих прядей наблюдая за его реакцией. 

—Ну прости, деньгами я не располагаю,—усмешка Алекса не сильно развеселила друга и лишь создала неловкую паузу, во время которой сам министр прочитал несколько исписанных страниц,—Экономика? Ну со своей шуткой я попал в десятку,—вновь скаламбурил Гамильтон, вызывая смех лишь у Томаса, который не открывая глаза прокомментировал это со своей фирменной интонацией: 

—Сказал тот, у кого десять - заоблачное значение,—и не решившись спорить Лекс признал что шутка была относительно неплохой и даже посмеялся вместе с волосатым киви, как он называл Джефферсона в голове. 

—В любом случае, почему ты не попросишь помощи у брата?— с плохо скрытым интересом спросил Гамильтон у Мари и улыбнулся, когда тот всё же поднял на него глаза. 

—Я ответил лишь на вопрос про основоположника американского банка, а за такую помощь Томас потащит меня в клуб,—но радость сменилась недопониманием, которое Джефферсон прочитал по лицу, тут же объясняя что братец не умеет пить и в прошлый раз домогался до диджея,—Алекс, помоги мне, пожалуйста.

Вновь пролистав все страницы с вопросами и билетами, коротышка нахмурился. Их было слишком много чтобы разобрать на перемене, а дедлайн поджидал бедного француза, подобно дуэли, на рассвете. 

—Обратись ты пораньше - я бы успел, однако сейчас у нас в сумме на это,— Лекс показал на тетрадь впервые не пребывая в восторге от работы,—Четыре часа.

Лафайет поник, а вот Томас напротив - расцвёл, что не вызвало у третьего в их компании никакого доверия. Оправданная реакция, ведь далее от виргинца последовало мозговыносящее предложение:

—А давайте бахнем мальчишник? Обговорим что как в жизни, как найти соулмейтов, Ал поможет тебе с экономикой, но всё при одном условии,— и мало было поразительной вечеринки с бывшим врагом и старым другом, так ещё и готовка вновь оказалась на плечах Томаса, как в тот день. 

—Ладно, но кофе включается,—решил сгладить острые углы Александр, возвращая тетрадь французу и наблюдая как тот вновь расцветает. —По рукам,— и в этот момент автобус остановился у школы и будничная рутина официально началась.

Хотя о какой рутине может идти речь если говорить о воскресших политических и военных деятелях восемнадцатого-девятнадцатого веков? Если в сфере финансов двое из компании шпарили и тянули за собой Мари, то вот в сфере медицины и химии троица испытала силу реверсии и вечно находилась на грани подрыва кабинета. 

—Хей, если хочешь, то можешь присоединиться к нам сегодня,— с усмешкой произнёс виргинец в раздевалке перед физкультурой, заставляя Гамильтона усомниться что они одни в комнате. Однако убедившись в том, что Джефферсон обращался к нему, парень лишь больше смутился. 

—Я низкий, плохо физически сложен и командный игрок такой себе...—привёл три аргумента против Александр. 

—Две пятёрки за норматив по прыжкам, я видел тебя на физкультуре, так что не пизди, да и у нас игрока не хватает,—привёл три аргумента за Томас. 

—Джефферсон, это просто не моё,—обессилено выдохнул коротышка понимая, что здравые аргументы у него закончились и надеясь на снисходительность Джефферсона. Как наивно. 

—Спорим?—и вот худшее происходит. 

—Если я проебусь, то в дальнейшем с тебя безвозмездная помощь Лафайету,—в принципе ничего другого просить он не мог, а базироваться на прошлых жизнях, когда так старательно их отрицал - глупо. 

—Если ты сыграешь как надо - пойдёшь в клуб со мной,—усмехнулся Томас, пожимая руку,—Бро, разбей,— и заметив поражённый взгляд незнакомца, Лекс напомнил себе, что сейчас для бедолаги их объект спора неизвестен, а киви как раз полуголый. Ситуация двусмысленная, благо старшеклассник просто разбивает руки и переодевается.

—Не поддаваться,—подметил виргинец, покидая раздевалку. —А мне и не придётся,—однако собственные слова звучали фальшиво, хотя Гамильтон знал игру лишь в теории, он перенял уверенность Томаса, что их команде теперь придётся постараться, чтобы проиграть. 

Когда игра только началась Александр желал забить хуй и делать вид, но со временем вошёл в раж и стал выкладываться по полной. Сам того не замечая он вернул проигрышу качество чего-то отвратительного и стал воспринимать поход в клуб как награду. Осознание своего положения пришло лишь когда судья присвоил победу команде Томаса, при том так резко, что сам Лекс чуть не выругался. 

—Подбирай наряд,—эти слова заставили Гамильтона нахмуриться и затеряться в мыслях настолько, что он испугался когда прежде упомянутый незнакомец похлопал его по плечу. 

—Классно играл. 

—Спасибо.

От искренней похвалы мозг заработал в верном направлении и задал себе вопрос о том, какого чёрта Гамильтон позиционирует клуб как наказание? Изначально дебаты были за то, чтобы коротышка не играл, но из-за спора он играл и тем самым попался на удочку. Джефферсон не пытался его затянуть в клуб, лишь на поле. А вот за самоотверженность и победу последовала награда. 

—Томас, когда ты в психологи подался?—поинтересовался министр сидя на лестнице и ожидая звонка,—Ты знал что из-за слов Лафа я буду воспринимать клуб как что-то ужасное,—на доводы друга киви удивлённо вздёрнул брови либо безупречно играя, либо взаправду не понимая собеседника. 

—Если бы я так думал, то не стал бы действовать таким образом, пологая что ты нарочно проиграешь. Я просто знал что тебе понравится и решил что и затянуть в клуб таким образом тебя смогу,—острая правда состоявшая в меньшей продуманности действий виргинца остро кольнула душу Александра любившего гениальные стратегии.

Диалог закончил звонок, за которым последовала ещё пара нудных уроков, один из которых Гамильтон в наглую проспал, чтобы очнуться от тычка в ребро. 

—Блять Томас!—ругательства сорвались за мгновение до того, как голос киви раздался с противоположной от нападающего стороны: 

—А что я? Своего бедного француза ругай, он так не дождётся уроков экономики, что решил тебя разбудить,—усмешка француза над ухом подтвердила слова Томаса, заставляя коротышку открыть глаза и начать с недовольством сверлить Мари взглядом. 

—Ладно, давайте потащим свои задницы на последний автобус ибо из-за бедолаги Александра мы пропустили школьный,— эта неприкрытая насмешка в голосе Джефферсона даже радовала Гамильтона, ведь чего чего, а излишней доброжелательности и утраты дебатов он не желал. Если не с кем будет устроить словесную перепалку, то министр свихнётся. 

—Погнали,—с улыбкой отозвался Лекс, закидывая учебники в портфель и направляясь в компани француза и виргинца к остановке, на которую через пару минут с покровом тьмы прибыл автобус.

Внутри было уютно и лишь слегка прохладно. Горела одна лампочка в середине салона, а потому задние кресла на троих, которые заняли друзья, остались в атмосферном полумраке. 

—Что рисуешь?—без лживого интереса спросил Томас, когда палец коротышки опустился на запотевшее стекло и принялся выводить буквы. 

—Пишу...—поправил Гамильтон не отрываясь от занятия и лишь слыша как собеседник недовольно вздохнул и переспросил,—"Потерялся Джон Лоуренс, самоотверженный, горячный паренёк с веснушками. Ищет недостойный", —последняя фраза была произнесена не без грусти, причину которой Джефферсон прекрасно понимал и никак не мог её разделить. —Он появится, я уверен, это же Джон,—отозвался Мари, наконец понявший корень бед и чувствующий нечто схожее.

Томас хотел произнести нечто подобное и хоть на каплю опустошить внутреннее озеро страданий друга, но не мог. Он не знал Лоуренса, чтобы твердить такие речи, которые Александра явно бы разозлили. 

—А вот и наша остановка,—благо новая тема для диалога появилась прежде чем была исчерпана старая и исходя из вздоха Гамильтона, он был рад этому не меньше Томаса,—Погнали?—выйдя из транспорта и бросив взгляд на дом к которому пошёл киви, Александр отметил что кому-то везёт не по жизни, а по жизням. Однако отложив подобную точку зрения из-за уже сформировавшейся, коротышка проследовал за французом.

Как оказалось они не просто завались домой без предупреждения, а родители находились в командировке так что двухэтажный особняк был полностью в распоряжении троицы, что не радовало Александра. Он не хотел шумной тусовки или чего-то из разряда вечеринки Курта и Рэма из того фильма. В конце-концов он должен был помочь Лафайету. 

—У нас в программе экономика, обсуждение жизни и планов, и кино,—однако вопреки страхам парня им предстояла обычная ночёвка. Тихо выдохнув всё своё волнение, коротышка зашёл за киви в здание.

Хол был г-образным и светлым. У входа стоял высокий шкаф в который скоропостижно были отправлены куртки. Спокойно пройдясь к дальней двери Алекс оказался в просторном зале с диваном и телевизором. 

—Погоди секунду,—махнув в сторону дивана пробормотал виргинец после чего вернулся в коридор откуда раздался хлопок дверью. Спустя пару минут шебуршания кудрявый вернулся с небольшим блокнотом, который кинул на колени министра. Сидевший рядом Лафайет усмехаясь закатил глаза. 

—Скольких ты набрал уже?—а Гамильтон лишь в непонимании открыл альбом. 

—Алексе я черепаху уже набил, остался ты братец,—дальнейшая беседа Мари и Томаса доносилась словно из под воды до сознания Лекса, который с интересом рассматривал эскизы татуировок. На каждом из листов была аккуратная подпись виргинца привлекающая внимание не меньше самих набросков.

Внезапно рука Джефферсона, которого коротышка уже не слушал, перевернула ещё одну страницу, демонстрируя карим глазам красивым почерком выведенные фразы. —Когда я увидел тебя я подумал, что пару эскизов могу сделать персонально для тебя, да и мне практика пригодится,—последняя фраза услышанная перед тем как разум сосредоточился на тексте насколько льстила Александру. 

Символичные и звучные фразы нравились одинаково, но он решил не пользоваться нынешней добротой Томаса и остановился на "Я целился в небо" и "на десять я умер" под ключицами, а дальше всё пошло своим чередом и виргинец уболтал его чуть ли не на превращение худощавого подросткового тела в полотно, включающее тот самый револьвер на запястье и ажурные горящие крылья на спине. Конечно будь Александр в прежней жизни - подобными возможностями не воспользовался бы, но сейчас он властен над собой и своими выборами, не был обязан представлять из себя образец здравомыслия ответственности, да и эскизы выглядели слишком хорошо чтобы оставаться на бумаге, так что взяв календарь виргинец отметил несколько дат и вслух подметил, что не сжатый обязанностями и свободный Гамильтон ему больше по душе.

—Ладно, давайте займёмся экономикой, а потом за фильмом я начну,—потирая руки усмехнулся Джефферсон. Троица прошла в комнату Мари, которая была на удивление отдельной от комнаты брата и принялась за обсуждение, во время которого пару раз между киви и коротышкой разразился спор. Наконец когда и побочные и основные вопросы остались позади компания вернулась в зал.

Три часа обсуждений не прошли даром и на смуглой коже грудной клетки появились надписи, которые позже с интересом Александр будет рассматривать в зеркале. 

—Боже, пожалуйста, Алекс не давай мне там творить обсурдные вещи,—взревел француз когда узнал, что пойдёт вместе с друзьями в клуб когда все татуировки будут завершены. 

—Я постараюсь,—эта усмешка на губах означала лишь что сам коротышка не был уверен в том что сможет удержать пьяного француза от бедолаги диджея. 

—Сань, если хочешь, я могу ещё тебя помучать,—с садистской двусмысленной улыбкой прошептал виргинец и через минуту молчания засмеялся,—Я про револьвер,—и смешнее было лишь удивлённое "аааа" которое Томас воспринял за ответ и потянулся за машинкой, не оставляя министру другого выбора, кроме как протянуть руку.

Спустя несколько часов киви потянул друзей в свою комнату на боковую и долго смеялся с шуток Лафайета и рассказывал свои, пока подушка не прилетела ему в лицо со всей силы недвусмысленно намекая, что её хозяин, коим был Александр, очень хотел спать. 


	4. Аромат сирени

Солнечный свет через листья ажурным узором тянулся к земле, падая на веснушчатое лицо Джона. Александр же ощущал тепло лишь своим затылком, поскольку в отличии от своего друга смотрел куда-то в сторону, изучая зелёные просторы с каким-то душевным спокойствием. Вся эта картина в принципе радовала взор.

Внезапно где-то в тени этого спокойствия стало нарастать волнение, страх перед чем-то неизвестным или забытым, что напрочь отняло у Гамильтона желание продолжать бездействие. Ему захотелось поскорее взяться за работу и вписать себя в историю, но что-то всё же удерживало. 

—Здесь красиво,— холодная интонация подобно лезвию раскроила всё что скрывало за собой истинный смысл этого мгновения. Чувство дежавю настигло через секунду, расставляя все точки в ответах.

Это происходило с ним. Это было за день до свадьбы. Они с Джоном мертвы, а вчера Александр преспокойно проводил время в компании своего извечного оппонента. Этого не может быть на самом деле, они точно больше не повторят это. 

—Прости меня,—этот опечаленный вздох несмотря на столь большую разницу во времени был максимально искренним и на мгновение даже Гамильтон этому удивился.

А затем переключилось что-то в голове. Это был чёртов сон и он мог позволить себе в нём что угодно. Он мог заставить Вашингтона дать командование, лично пойти на дуэль, но сейчас он решил сделать то, что в живую не смог. Собрав часть сил для столь простой, но столь заполненной смыслом и чувством фразы, Александр обошёл Джона и застыл напротив, смотря прямо в глаза. 

—Давай сбежим отсюда?— за мгновение зрачки кудрявого уменьшились до точки в третьем предложении декларации, а рот открылся, пока правая рука президента нагло улыбалась своей гениальной мысли, чтоб через секунду в шоке застыть ощущая ничего.

И пусть Лоуренс только что взял его за подбородок и накрыл его губы своими покусанными, будущий секретарь не почувствовал ничего: ни привкуса крови, ни прикосновений, только спокойное горячее дыхание в лицо, а затем до ушей с минутным запозданием донёсся звон будильника.

Только по пробуждению стало ясно, что в лицо ему спокойно и равномерно горячо выдыхал вовсе не Джон, и не ошибки прошлого, а Томас, проснувшийся раньше всех и почему-то удивлённо смотрящий на Алекса. 

—Какого чёрта?!—от внезапной близости коротышка подскочил, пугая виргинца, который тут же сипло вскрикнул, ознаменовав тем начало неловкой паузы, по окончанию которой парни залились смехом. 

—Представь что ты проснулся от того что кто-то внезапно прижался к тебе в слезах, шепча имя человека которого сейчас ищет,— когда мозг министра окончательно переварил полученную информацию к щекам прилила кровь, что он поторопился скрыть, пряча лицо в ладони. Подобная реакция вызвала у Томаса громкий смех, разбудивший француза. Мари последовал вчерашнему примеру коротышки и, недовольно бурча, кинул в брата подушку.

Отбив атаку француза, киви установил зрительный контакт с Гамильтоном, кивая в сторону выхода из комнаты. Поняв на что тот намекает, коротышка угукнул и встал с кровати, лишь на мгновение смотря на будильник, который они завели на шесть утра. 

—Так что тебе приснилось?—этот вопрос настиг министра когда они покинули комнату, а после оставался в голове до момента когда они вошли на кухню. Спросивший же указал ему на диван, а сам принялся варить кофе, насвистывая какую-то мелодию, которую Алекс ещё не раз будет вспоминать.

Когда наконец рука покрытая множеством замысловатых узоров протянула чашку, как называл виргинец, гадости, мысли выстроились в цельный диалог, который ребята поспешили начать. 

—День перед свадьбой с Элайзой,—столь тяжёлая фраза рассекла душу на две половины, объясняя Джефферсону поведение собеседника, по крайней мере он так считал. 

—Тебе стыдно перед ней?— низкий хрипловатый голос на мгновение дрогнул, когда карие глаза пересеклись и в лице Гамильтона отразилось замешательство. 

—Это тоже, но мне снилось утро, когда мы с Джоном сидели на холме и не знали как начать разговор,— и тут мозг Томаса сопоставил имя которое шептал друг с тем, что происходило в царстве Морфея, от чего сам он грустно усмехнулся и отпил "отравы", чтобы тут же её выплюнуть, ужасе морща лицо. 

—Как ты это пьёшь?!— и наконец лицо Гамильтона вновь озарила улыбка, которую когда-то видели люди на его лице до кончины Джона. Конечно он слышал, что министр не бесчувственный камень, но убедился лишь сейчас, когда тот забавно зажмурил глаза и залился звонким смехом, от которого сердце пропускало удар. Лицо Томаса залил яркий румянец, пусть лишь и на мгновение, после которого он взял кружку и поспешил скрыться в ванной, чтобы унять свою душу.

А оставшийся наедине, Александр допил остатки кофе, отмечая что он гораздо лучше нежели растворимый, и повернулся к панорамному окну за столом, через которое открывался чудесный вид на куст сирени и нежно голубое небо. 

**Тем временем**

Запах этого цветка всегда заставлял Джона чихать подобно котёнку, а Гамильтона в восторге смеяться. Вспоминая о сотне подобных случаев, Лоуренс не раз признавал свою позорную особенность - он солдат, чихающий как милое пушистое создание. 

—Так какие у тебя планы на вечер?—голос соседа по комнате вывел кудрявого из транса, заставая на мгновение врасплох. Но быстро сориентировавшись, старшеклассник бросил по воздуху одну из классических отговорок, на которую Адамс состроил недовольную гримасу и покинул помещение. 

В общежитии самой престижной частной школы всего Нью-Йорка веснушчатый чувствовал себя некомфортно. Да он был социальной бабочкой и зажигал толпы, но лишь в своё время, когда в чужих сердцах горел огонь революции. В двадцать первом веке интересы у молодёжи отличались и влиться было сложнее.

Хотя Джон не рвался сюда. Таковым было решение матери, которая предпочла развить познания своего ребёнка лишь больше, а потому тут же поспешила его с зачислением. Правила конечно были строгими, но и веснушка не часто хотел присоединиться к ровесникам, так что беспокойства сильного не было. 

—Вообщем он не пойдёт,— это раздалось из-за двери которую сосед не постарался закрыть, тем самым невольно увлекая Лоуренса в свой и незнакомца диалог. От такой фразы захотелось послать дружков и пойти в клуб, но тот вовремя спохватился, что это простая уловка и промолчал, до момента пока не раздалась следующая фраза: 

—Жаль, а я хотел познакомить его со своим знакомым диджеем, они бы с Малиганом поладили,— и уже от подобного предложения сознание и здравый смысл не удержали тело, которое на автомате подорвалось из-за письменного стола и поспешило встать рядом с Адамсом, чтобы заплетающимся языком произнести слова, которые повергли компанию в шок: 

—Мили перенесла встречу из-за курсов, так что я думаю, что мы можем сходить вместе,— и пожав плечами, ребята согласились. В конце концов какой-никакой, а популярностью веснушчатый обладал.

Спустя час, сидя на уроке, Джон наконец понял причину столь странного поведения и желания познакомиться с диджеем, когда на страницах учебника истории обнаружил упоминание сыновей свободы. Тогда-то заместо неизвестного мрачного силуэта перед глазами всплыл Геркулес, которого он так близко знал, а следом за портным вспомнился и Лафайет, и....

Взгляд карих глаз остановился на одном из портретов над доской, после чего губы интуитивно произнесли имя первого министра финансов США и его ближайшего друга, Александра Гамильтона. Стало тошно от воспоминаний об этом человеке и Элайзе, но старшеклассник всё же надеялся, что они счастливы вместе. —Лоуренс,—противный и знакомый голос над ухом заставил отбросить сожаления в дальний угол сознания, чтобы освободить пространство под планирование убийства,—Да, Джон! 

Последнюю фразу Ли произнёс слишком громко, из-за чего учитель повернулся к ним и смерил холодным взглядом, заставляя обоих проглотить ком ужаса в горле. Благо дальше беззвучного замечания недовольство учителя не зашло и спустя пару минут бывшему генералу удалось объяснить столь волновавшую его новость. 

—В этом году к нам перевелись несколько девушек. Спорим что я смогу одну из них соблазнить?—эта фраза оказалась поточнее пули дуэлянта, пронзая сердце адъютанта воспоминаниями о Зимнем бале и о таком же споре между Бёрром и Гамильтоном. 

—Иди в зад, горе генерал, лучше расскажи про них,— в шутливой форме эти слова ни капли не задели собеседника, а лишь больше подзадорили и выманили из уст оклеветавших Вашингтона заветную, до момента её звучания, фамилию. 

—Скайлер,— и конечно он догадывался о том, каким трём дамам принадлежала эта фамилия, только не мог поверить, что они все были вместе,—Анжелика, Пегги,— и вот когда сердце уже успокоилось, раздалось третье имя подобно грому средь ясного неба,—Элайза.

И скривив лицо, как после лимона, Джон попытался изобразить улыбку для Ли, который тщательно всматривался в его мимику и выжидал реакцию. Ведь по итогу именно этот засранец, со столь явным усердием, шутил над чувствами соперника, вызывая внутри грозный ураган. Не хотелось лишний раз убеждать Чарльза в его правоте.

Наконец раздался звонок и было дозволено открыть окна, что не радовало только одного из учеников в кабинете, коим был Лоуренс, принявшийся тут же чихать и собирать комплименты как цветы сирени. После пары невыносимых минут он выбежал из кабинета, чтобы, выпив лекарства, упасть на свою кровать и отдышаться, слушая мерный стук сердца и вспоминая до одури знакомое и родное лицо. 

—Элайза здесь, а значит и ты должен быть...— на губах всплыла идиотская счастливая улыбка, а чириканье за окном стало слаще. Джон был мазохистом, он был готов позволить своему сердцу вновь разбиться, даже когда за окном такой пейзаж из сирени и парковой зоны. 

**Тем временем**

Александр с улыбкой протянул руку к бутону через открытое окно и с любопытством изучал взглядом отдельные цветки. За таким занятием его и застал Томас, вернувшийся с мокрым лицом и своими растрёпанными кудряшками. Эта картина казалась со стороны максимально неопрятной, живой и обычной, да настолько что на мгновение захотелось запечатлеть это на камеру, но эту идиллию быстро нарушил Мари, вышедший из комнаты при полном параде и недоумевающе смотрящий на компанию. 

—Вы чего не собираетесь?— и от этой фразы мозг виргинца окончательно сломался и тот в надежде на помощь, посмотрел на Алекса который, к его сожалению, тоже ничерта не понимая, смотрел на него. Спустя пару секунд они хором произнесли фразу, повергшую француза в шок: 

—Так сегодня выходной, ты должен был отправить по серверу долги и всё,—и Лаф ещё долго ругался на будильник Томаса, который его совсем запутал, пока тот мирно жарил яичницу, поглядывая на Гамильтона у окна. А вот Александр и духовно, и физически находился где-то вне этого мира, вспоминая как вдел себе веточку сирени за ухо и рассмеялся, когда Джон, уткнувшись в его волосы, тихо чихнул. 

—Завтрак готов,— читая в лице Томаса удовлетворение, министр невольно пошутил про отраву и помидоры, но заметив как лицо того скривилось в искренней обиде, поспешил извиниться и пообещал взять добавку, что мог и не обещать, ведь всё равно через мгновение сделал это. От таких шуточек в голове были ассоциации исключительно бабушки и дедушки, желающие накормить своих внуков, однако вот образ Джефферсона в футболке и пижамных штанах совсем не вязался с такой метафорой, порождая в голове лишь большее число шуток. 

—Так вот,— и снова киви принялся рассказывать о том, как рассказал родственникам о себе, мирно выводя на запястье собеседника оставшиеся линии и ругаясь на брата загородившего цвет,—Могу ли я из дула сделать торчащую сирень? 


	5. Скрипка

С ночёвки прошли выходные. Александр в компании родителей начинал скучать по вновь обретённым друзьям, но всё равно оставлял их сообщения без ответа. В душе тупой болью отзывался стыд за то, что из-за собственных проблем он ставит под вопрос взаимоотношения с близкими людьми, как когда-то он поступил с Джоном, но поиски информации о старом друге отнимали больше сил и времени и на общение их не оставалось.

Но вот в утро понедельника коротышка проснулся с твёрдым решением - пустить всё на самотёк. Джон был неподвластной ему дикой стихией, которая ворвалась в его жизнь лишь по собственному желанию, так что было глупо полагать, что этот безрассудный ветер он сможет поймать в клетку. Оставалось только ждать подходящей жизни, в которую словно в паб ворвётся Лоуренс, чтобы вновь обнять его и, по истечение семи-десяти пожизненных, простить. 

Вместе с этим решением Александр принял утреннее приглашение Джефферсона в кафе, которое звучало всяко интереснее нудных лекций по экономике, известной ему вдоль и поперёк. Таким образом сейчас, в шесть утра в свете восходящего солнца коротышка взглядом изучал стену, увешанную портретами прежних оболочек друзей и множеством заметок с датами и прочей информацией. На ближайшую неделю ничего не намечалось, а потому работу он решил пододвинуть поближе к дедлайну по истории, всё же понимая краем сознания, что в час ночи с красными от ноутбука глазами, он будет ненавидеть себя за это решение. 

Но вот спустя пару минут жёлтые листочки не центр внимания, а Гамильтон медленно проковылял в джинсах к шкафу, чтобы среди множества рубашек выбрать сине-белую клетчатую, на которую давно поглядывал, но не желал надевать в школу. И чёрт с ним, что после часа распития "гадости" они с виргинцем туда отправятся, сейчас он выбирал наряд именно для кафе.   


Он давно не просыпался так рано, ну или в принципе не засыпал. Хотя в новой жизни время всё же было, Лекс решил последовать своей традиции и использовать его для саморазвития, после чего с интересом стал смотреть учреждение для поступления, а после разбирать материал к вступительному экзамену. Но в этот раз он просто забил на всё и упал на кровать тут же уносясь в царство Морфея. Теперь пришлось платить часом бездействия до открытия кафе, что ему не сильно нравилось.

Занимать мысли Джоном или Элайзой не хотелось совсем, а потому коротышка с энтузиазмом стал перечитывать учебник физики, содержимое которого заинтересовало юный ум чуть меньше астрономии.

Перерождение было чудесным поводом взяться за изучение чего-то нового и полезного, таким образом пока бывший министр финансов отдал свой разум под точные науки, Томас взял в руки фотоаппарат и машинку и начал творить. В школе со вчерашнего дня не осталось учеников не запечатлённых на фотографии и больше трети из них имели на своём теле хоть один маленький эскиз авторства виргинца. 

За полчаса половина запланированной на неделю информации была освоена, а час каждого дня освободился для встреч с друзьями, увлечения которых не требовали одиночества и концентрации. Хотя где-то в глубине души старшеклассник корил себя за преданность своему мнению о неизвестных ему увлечениях.

Внезапно от рассуждений о правильности и неправильности собственного мнения Александра отвлёк звук уведомления на телефоне, который свидетельствовал лишь об одном - ему написал Джефферсон. Ведь из его друзей в этой жизни только виргинец был жаворонком, пусть номером и обладали оба. 

_Волосатый Киви 7:37_

_Доброе утро, спящая красавица_

Гамильтон невольно прыснул от содержания сообщения, прекрасно понимая, что сравнивает Томас своего друга с принцессой не столько от красоты, сколько от мыслей о том, что тот, возможно, ещё нежился в постели. И решив разрушить эти подозрения, старшеклассник поспешил с ответом: 

_Гремлин 7:38_

_Доброе утро, полчаса в компании учебника физики были прекрасны_

Несмотря на то, что сообщение было прочитано тут же, ответ последовал далеко не сразу, заставляя министра понервничать. Он пытался сохранить беззлобные шуточки и конкуренцию в их общении, но боялся перейти грань и серьёзно обидеть Джефферсона. Благо тот ответил вовремя, не давая паранойе вступить в свои владения. 

_Волосатый киви 7:41_

_Ты ведь спал? Я конечно понимаю, что мы идём в кафе, но с твоей зависимостью надо бороться_

Искусанные губы Гамильтона растянулись в сладкой полуулыбке, демонстрируя наслаждение. Подобная чуть ли не материнская забота ему была знакома лишь в этой жизни, где его детство не изничтожила сотня факторов. От бывшего врага эти слова звучали ещё более сладко, грея душу и напоминая, что есть радости в его жизни. 

_Гремлин 7:42_

_Напротив - я лёг очень рано, вот и встал тоже рано_

И отложив телефон, Алекс прошёл к шкафу, в сознании уже перебирая имевшуюся одежду так быстро, что открывая, он уже знал какую рубашку наденет с джинсами. Достав клетчатую чёрно-синею, коротышка вернулся к кровати на которой уже назойливо позвякивал телефон. 

_Волосатый киви 7:43_

_Во имя Вашингтона, я уверовал в инопланетян!_

_Волосатый киви 7:44_

_Как вы давно его подменили?_

После пары столь своеобразных шуток министр уже собрался печатать ответ, но не успел, чувствуя, как гаджет вибрирует в руке и смотря на уведомление: 

_Волосатый киви 7:46_

_Я вас не выдам_

И еле сдерживая смех, Гамильтон отправил ряд аргументов против существования инопланетян в нашей солнечной системе. Ответом стал смайлик показывающий язык, что позволило парню наконец покинуть комнату и проследовать в душ.

Под прохладной водой старшеклассник отчётливо ощущал, как лишние минуты сна стекали с него и вместе с водой скапливались у босых ног, после чего покидали комнату через слив. Это продолжалось некоторое время, пока полностью проведя ритуал очищения бренного тела, Лекс не покинул комнату, натягивая одежду на ходу. К тому моменту телефон уже разрывался от уведомлений. 

_Волосатый киви 7:48_

_Хей, сядешь на автобус на восемь часов, я сяду на него на своей остановке_

_Волосатый киви 7:51_

_Можешь не брать проездной, у меня с собой фейковые билеты_

_Волосатый киви 7:53_

_Может ответишь?_

И наконец исполнив просьбу виргинца, Гамильтон ответил, объясняя своё отсутствие и хватая свой портфель на ходу. Тот ответил через пару минут, когда сам старшеклассник уже ожидал общественный транспорт.

Солнце только вставало и в его золотистых лучах мир казался намного приятнее, словно утрачивая все имевшиеся в нём чёрные краски. Наблюдая за тем как по улице слоняются прохожие, коротышка стал тихо напевать под нос какую-то мелодию, которую словно прежде слышал, но позабыл. Это продолжалось до момента когда к остановке подъехал автобус, обозначая в сознании ожидающих новый час. 

Внутри было прохладно. Водитель открыл несколько окон заранее, из-за чего сквозняк от быстрой езды врывался в салон вместе с листьями и обёртками, теперь валяющимися на полу. Вместе с ободранными креслами эти детали придавали машине какую-то особенную энергию, будто прежде автобус стоял в гараже веками, собирая на себе граффити и мусор. Но вот проблема была в том, что Алекс прекрасно знал этот номер, который ездил всегда строго по одному расписанию и нигде прежде не стоял.

Поздоровавшись с водителем, старшеклассник проследовал к одному из сидений что были через от открытого и подвергались наибольшему воздействию ветра. Рядом как раз было свободное для виргинца, который должен был присоединиться через пару-тройку остановок.

И вот машина тронулась, а вместе с ней пейзаж за окном. Берег моря напротив дома министра быстро скрылся за деревьями. Это было преимуществом его нынешнего места жительства, которое пусть и находилось далеко от школы, но было Гамильтону по душе. А если бы он последовал тогдашнему совету родных и остался в центре Нью-Йорка, то точно бы не встретил ни Лафайета, ни Томаса. Хотя может быть встретил бы Джона...

Быстро отогнав мысли о бывшем с помощью принятого утром решения, парень сконцентрировал внимание на музыке, игравшей из магнитолы. Это была какая-то малоизвестная рок группа, которая недавно выпустила свой первый альбом, разошедшийся как чума. Сам коротышка слышал лишь пару песен, но и они ему понравились, заставляя думать о покупке плеера. Хрипловатый бархатистый голос вокалиста тут же заставил вспомнить про виргинца, который мог спокойно озвучивать книги. Кстати стоило попробовать спросить. 

Помимо министра в автобусе было несколько взрослых, которые копались в телефонах и смотрели в окна, не обращая внимания на вошедшего старшеклассника. Хотя смысла делать этого у них не было.

Со временем изучение людей, пейзажа и музыка, которая сменилась на джаз, стали убаюкивать Александра и тот, несмотря на восемь часов сна до этого, последовал своему желанию.

**Тем временем**

Не получив ответа в течение какого-то времени, Джефферсон отложил телефон и проследовал на кухню, где его ожидала чашка уже остывшего чая, которую он заварил до того как написал сообщение другу. Изначально он не планировал растягивать диалог настолько, но это оказалось вне его полномочий, как и закон Рихмана, обеспечивший ему холодный напиток с утра пораньше.

Покончив с чаем, Томас поднял недовольный взгляд на банку кофе, которую на ночёвке опустошил Гамильтон. И на деле виргинец точно не понимал почву своего недовольства. В конце концов он сам не пил эту отраву чаще чем раз в месяц, а если хотел, то вполне мог купить сотню таких банок. Таким образом бывший президент США пришёл к мысли, что его попросту беспокоит здоровье друга, что тоже было немного, но странно.

К моменту когда он вернулся в комнату, его сообщения всё ещё были не замечены, что несколько раздражало, а потому киви просто написал ещё одно недовольное сообщение и, взяв одежду, прошёл в душ. 

Стоя под водой, однако, виргинец вновь не рассчитал время и забылся. Мысли настигли его, когда рука потянулась за гелем для душа и замерла, от взгляда на резинку для волос которую Гамильтон случайно забыл. На губах проскользнула улыбка, а в сознание ворвался министр, которому, в таком контексте, только радужного флага не хватало.  


На ум пришло то, как тот рассмеялся над его шуткой в автобусе и по сердцу пробежала дрожь, обрывающаяся там, где начинались мысли о Лоуренсе. То как вечно спокойное лицо расплылось в улыбке было одним из самых приятных зрелищ, за которые Джефферсон был готов согласиться с любой точкой зрения оппонента. 

Но вот за компанию с приятными образами в мысли врывается и веснушчатый Джон, про которого большую часть информации киви узнал от брата. И его больше пугало не то, что самодовольный сорванец отберёт у него Александра, а то, что сам коротышка питал к старому другу искренние чувства и свято верил в их предназначение. И если перечить малознакомому противнику в борьбе за чужое сердце кудрявый был готов со всей страстью, то вот перечить человеку, который был ему дорог, он не хотел. 

И вот вместе с сменой температуры воды на Томаса окатило осознание, что он буквально признал перед собой то, что отрицал последние два дня с таким усердием. От этого лицо покрыл румянец, а сердце сбилось. Он влюбился.

Поспешив с окончанием душа, весь красный от стыда, виргинец быстро оделся, после чего распустил волосы и проследовал в свою комнату как раз под звук уведомления. 

_Гремлин 7:55_

_Прости, был в душе_

И дав указания коротышке, Томас накинул косуху и направился к выходу из дома, чиркнув в записке для Лафайета, что он и Александр придут ко второму или третьему уроку. Мысли и лицо окончательно охладились на улице, пока тот ждал автобус.

Наконец, тяжело гремя, транспорт подъехал и, не тратя ни секунды, киви заскочил внутрь, взглядом тут же ища своего друга. Но это оказалось чуть труднее, ведь и без того невысокий Гамильтон задремал, опираясь на окно. В голове от такого скользнула шутка, что после прошлой жизни министру восьми часов сна не хватит, но оставив злорадство, министр сел рядом с другом. Однако скрипучее пассажирское кресло внезапно дало знать, что отслужило срок громким протяжным воем, от которого сидящий рядом Лекс проснулся. 

—Доброе утро, спящая красавица,— и тут бывший президент не удержался, пародируя своё утреннее сообщение, и тут же придираясь к ответу Александра,—Ты же спал хорошо, что дремлешь?

Александр устало закатил глаза, но не скрывая слабую усмешку. Всё же шутка была неплоха и отчасти правдива. Тем не менее решив играть по правилам собеседника, он тоже отшутился, после чего со спокойной душой вновь принялся изучать вид из окна.

Томас же перевёл взгляд на отвернувшегося Гамильтона и стал рассматривать его лицо. Карие глаза были на удивление спокойны и без нотки обыденной грусти, а уголки искусанных губ были приподняты вверх в безмятежной улыбке. Такое изменение в поведении друга было легко заметно и излучало некую приятную ауру от которой даже виргинцу, которого полчаса назад поглощали грустные мысли, захотелось улыбаться. Только вот оставалась неизвестна причина такого поведения со стороны коротышки. 

—Что случилось?—низкий хрипловатый голос киви вывел Лекса из транса практически сразу, приковывая внимание к говорившему и словно требуя дать ответ,—Ты какой-то весёлый.

На мгновение по лицу старшеклассника проскользнуло удивление, которое показывало, что сам министр не замечал всех этих изменений в себе, отчего Джефферсон тихо прыснул. 

—Возможно из-за того что я решил пустить поиски Джона на самотёк и перестать загоняться,—предположение тут же всплыло в сонной голове, передавая собеседнику какую-то особую информацию от которой сам кудрявый чуть не засветился, не смотря на все старания не выдавать себя. Благо гремлин либо не заметил это, либо решил проигнорировать и стал объяснять свою точку зрения,—Если я потрачу всю свою жизнь на его поиски, а он где-то в Австралии? Или он меня видел и прячется потому что ненавидит? Лучше всё пойдёт так, как должно. В конце концов мы не умрём, пока не встретимся и не получим своё долго и счастливо.

Томас задумчиво почесал подбородок и нахмурил брови, вызывая своим видом у Алекса улыбку и смех до момента, когда фраза виргинца была переварена окончательно. 

—Разница только в том, сколько ужасных вещей произойдёт за время до вашей встречи...

И после такой суровой правды Александр громко вздохнул и замолчал. Мысли теперь вновь занимал Джон и параноидальный страх о том, что с веснушкой могло что-то случиться. А заметив эффект от своей фразы, Джефферсон понял, что ляпнул лишнего, чуть ли не ставя на своих шансах крест. 

Остаток дороги до кафе прошёл в молчании. На мгновение киви подумал что его попутчик вновь задремал, но тот лишь с печальным взглядом изучал сменяющийся пейзаж за окном, пока автобус не остановился в очередной раз, а магнитола не замолчала, позволяя водителю объявить конечную остановку.

Выйдя из рухляди, Александр попытался собраться с силами и вновь оборвать череду мыслей о Лоуренсе и самобичевания и это вышло, пусть и не сразу. В конце концов, здесь он беспомощен и может лишь проследовать в кафе за виргинцем, который бодро насвистывал знакомую обоим мелодию.

В холодном, словно заброшенном здании кафе оказалось просторное красивое помещение, оформленное в стиле лофт, который так полюбился министру за последние годы. Лампы чем-то напоминали ржавые дуршлаги, подвешенные линиями на деревянных полосах потолка над столами. Доски обрамлял кирпич, которым так же были выложены и стены. Мебель и пол были, предположительно, из ольхи и хорошо вписывались в атмосферу с сушёными цветами повсюду. Чуть дальше от витрины располагалась сцена с множеством инструментов не привлекавших внимание министра.

Заняв угловой стол у окна, находящийся вне поля зрения входивших, друзья стали ожидать официантку, которая подошла через несколько минут, неся в руках меню. 

Это была невысокая девушка с приятным телосложением и длинными каштановыми волосами, которые прекрасно сочетались с её смуглой кожей. На фоне этой кофейной гаммы, дополняемой формой официантки, выделялась помада персидского красного цвета, вызывающая в сознании Александра какое-то дежавю, которое поглотило его полностью, заставляя на автомате заказать эспрессо.

Но вот и спустя пятнадцать минут, когда девушка вновь показалась с заказом на подносе, мысли гремлина не могли припомнить о чём напоминал цвет её помады, а Томасу уже стал надоедать вид задумчивого Гамильтона, которого разговорить не получалось, так что тот вновь окинул помещение взглядом, цепляясь на мгновение за скрипку и тут же находя решение проблемы.

Сознание Алекса протрезвело через мгновение, когда со струн сорвалась мелодия, напрочь выбившая образ незнакомки из головы. Звучала музыка не то что грустно, а скорее лирично и вероятно вызывала у него это чувство своими образами, которые навевал каждый звук.

Лицо виргинца было преисполнено спокойствия, а на губах играла полуулыбка, показывавшая его личное отношение к игре. Пальцы то аккуратно подрагивали, передавая такой характер и мелодии, то замирали, делая ноты ровными и спокойными. Именно такие острые и звонкие фрагменты подобно стреле вырывались из инструмента, стрелой пронзая сердце коротышки, который так и застыл, потрясённо смотря на Джефферсона.

Сам Томас к тому моменту уже заметил, что помимо миловидной официантки за ним наблюдал и Гамильтон и лишь улыбался, не желая останавливаться, но напоминая себе, что до последней ноты осталось лишь несколько строк, которые пролетели парой мгновений, завершая мелодию так же внезапно, как её начал музыкант.

Вдруг раздались одинокие аплодисменты, которые, к удивлению киви, принадлежали именно министру, за которым в последствии повторили официантка и бариста. Сердце от подобной реакции разомлело и скрипач улыбнулся во все зубы, на мгновение замечая, как вся мимика друга дёрнулась, но тут же вернулась обратно в своё спокойное и довольное состояние.

После небольшого концерта виргинец всё же допил свой кофе, слушая всяческие комплименты со стороны персонала и наблюдая за уже ожидающим Александром, что бы на выходе столкнуться с той девушкой. 

—Вы хорошо играли,—вновь похвалила незнакомка, протягивая Джефферсону визитку, которую тот не посмотрев, убрал в карман косухи,—Нам как раз нужен скрипач, так что если хотите... 

—Я напишу вам позже,—оборвал девушку киви и, поцеловав её руку, покинул кафе вслед за министром, который ещё долго по пути в школу шутил про то, что его друг - дамский угодник. 

—Единственное, что ты не посмотрел на визитку хоть глазком - неправильно,—это замечание заставило собеседника прыснуть и объяснить, что он вообще не собирался никуда устраиваться, от чего сам Гамильтон вскрикнул в недовольстве. 

—Ладно-ладно, я посмотрю визитку, а там уже подумаю...— конечно и такой ответ не удовлетворил министра, но ровно до того момента, как у входа в школу он заметил что его собеседник замер десять метров назад, удивлённо смотря на визитку. —Хей, Алекс, ты помнишь Марию Рейнольдс?


	6. Клуб дебатов

Дождь. Как только зима закончилась, сырая погода поспешила вернуть себе власть, заливая и без того подтопленные снегом улицы. Люди, прежде скакавшие через лужи, уже попросту шли по этой миниатюрной версии океана, ругая промокшие носки.

За всей этой ужасающей картиной Томас предпочитал наблюдать через окно. Являясь по своей натуре весьма горячным человеком, он выбирал не мёрзнуть, а свернувшись под пледом слушать как Мари напевает какую-то французскую народную песню и вдыхать запах свежей выпечки, которую он любил заказывать. 

—Скука-а-а-а…—на мгновение позабыв о третьем в комнате, виргинец резко дёрнулся, когда за спиной заныл Александр. Кареглазый свисал с кровати вниз головой и взглядом изучал противоположную стену. Такое детское поведение министра в некоторой степени умиляло Джефферсона, уже позабывшего испуг и лишь глупо улыбающегося однокласснику. Однако улыбка поспешила спрятаться за неловко надувшимися розовыми щеками, когда Гамильтон установил зрительный контакт. 

—Ну, мы можем посмотреть какой-то фильм или сериал...—голос Жильбера звучал весьма отстранёно, да и сам француз был больше увлечён перепиской с кем-то. Он нашёл этого человека в анонимном чате две недели тому назад и до сих пор без устали строчил ответы, чему Томас только завидовал, бросая грустный взгляд в сторону Гремлина. Хотя в отличие от незнакомца тот был в постоянной близости с виргинцем. 

—Ну что вы там такое интересное обсуждаете?—а вот самому Алексу подобная близость со скрытной перепиской не нравилась совсем. Оказавшись в столь слепом положении, коротышка мог лишь гадать, что в незнакомце вызывало у Жильбера столь сильную симпатию. Однако тот оставил его с односложным ответом, после чего вновь замолчал. 

—Музыку.

Ситуацию поспешил разрядить Джефферсон, наблюдавший, как незримая нить напряжения натянулась между друзьями, готовясь вот-вот порваться. Он встал с подоконника, сбрасывая плед на пол и одним плавным движением открывая окно. В душную комнату тут же проник свежий воздух, пропитанный запахом озона и слабой вонью табака. Конечно последнее заставило виргинца поморщиться, но лишь на мгновенье, которое он вытерпел, не желая продолжать жить жизнью парниковых растений. А вот Гамильтон легонько дрогнул, ощущая как холодный сквозняк проскользнул под его футболкой, вызывая толпу мурашек по спине. Заметив это, киви поспешил поднять плед, кидая его в сторону одноклассника, который лишь лениво поднял руку, ловя его на лету и медленно укладывая на себя. После этого диалог возобновился.

—Можем позвать Марию,—пробурчал Алекс, приподнимая верхнюю половину тела над кроватью и садясь в относительно нормальную позу. С того дня, когда они впервые встретили Рейнольдс прошёл месяц, за который они часто списывались, обсуждая знакомых и прохожих, которые их напоминали. И если у девушки каждый второй вызывал дежавю, то вот министр финансов только тяжко вздыхал, получая очередной отказ от веснушчатого прохожего, а Томас будто и вовсе не стремился никого искать, Лафайетт же потерял интерес к чему-либо кроме своего таинственного собеседника,—Может она кого-то видела...

Вообще Мария удивила Гремлина, заявив, что её работа не столько ради денег, сколько ради проходящих людей, в которых она узнавала старых друзей. От такой стратегии парень так и застыл с открытым от удивления ртом, пока наконец не решил куда-то устроиться на каникулы. Однако тут же возникла проблема посерьёзнее, ибо директор решил записать их в клуб дебатов, который участвовал в конкурсе на летних каникулах, а это означало что их ожидали ежедневные занятия и о свободном времени речи не могло быть. Благо и положительные стороны у этого были: конкурс проходил во Франции, куда Алекс, Томас, да и Жильбер были не против поехать. Кроме того они наверняка встретят кого-то знакомого. 

—Да не, у неё сегодня рабочий день, она не сможет прийти,—вяло отозвался Джефферсон, вновь бросая взгляд на вид за окном и невольно морщась от осознания, что через час им придётся выйти в свободное плаванье, чтобы добраться до школы. Они решили собираться у вместе у виргинца просто чтобы проводить время до занятий вместе, ведь там, их вероятно ожидала прежняя атмосфера,—Да и если бы могла, ей до нас полтора часа ехать...

Гамильтон тихо вздохнул, бросая взгляд на блокнот на полу. Это была записная книжка в кожаном переплёте с кодовым замком и, если бы не коричневый цвет, он верно бы попутал дневник Томаса со своим, как случалось с дневником француза. Однако чёрный блокнот валялся в его рюкзаке на кухне и имел абсолютно другой пароль.

Записи предложил вести именно Александр. Гремлину не хватало домашнего задания и он вечно ныл, что скучал по временам, когда его рука отваливалась от писанины, а затем предложил записывать людей, которых они видели и информацию по ним. Это могло упростить поиски и было удобней в сравнении с хранением всего в голове. Тогда они съездили в ближайший супермаркет и нашли три похожих блокнота, отличавшихся только цветом. Однако на данный момент все теории записанные на бумаге провалились с треском.

Решив перечитать записи, коротышка отложил плед и лениво сполз с кровати, после чего проследовал в коридор, выходящий в кухню. Заходя в комнату кареглазый тут же с удивлением отметил, что прежде валявшийся под столом зелёный рюкзак теперь был бережно повешен на спинку одного из стульев. Однако на ум тут же пришло что в отличие от него, виргинец на дух не переносил бардак и поддерживал порядок во всех его проявлениях.

С момента знакомства с этой кудрявой рожей Гамильтон приобрёл множество значков, которые теперь украшали рюкзак, содержимое которого пребывало в первородном хаосе. Тем не менее этот хаос был чем-то систематизированным для министра, который парой движений добрался до внутреннего секретного кармана где всегда хранил телефон и блокнот. Эти две вещи были наиболее личными для старшеклассника, которого в начальной школе многие подтрунивали, называя не "переродившимся", а "поехавшим". Ещё тогда Алекс научился прятать всю информацию связанную с его прошлой жизнью: от фотографий некогда знакомых личностей, до собственных заметок. Однако на данный момент, оказавшись в обществе переродившихся и Джефферсона, который вечно крыл всё матом, пока искал то что гремлин просил подать, парень стал подумывать о наведении порядка в портфеле. 

Быстро введя на блокноте код, Гамильтон открыл записную книжку и уселся на край стола, взглядом пробегая по первым страницам и нервно пожёвывая щёку изнутри. Несколько похожих на Джона людей были перечёркнуты и подписаны как "совпадение" и пара ещё не изученных парней красовалась на двух последующих листах, но вряд ли были искомым. Далее было несколько людей похожих на Анжелику, но на третьей девушке записи оборвались и министр решил оставить это дело, понимая что шансов вымолить прощения у старшей Скайлер меньше, нежели шансов вымолить прощение у Джона. Дальше по большому счёты были ежедневные заметки о школе, Томасе, Лафайете и ещё раз Томасе. Виргинец занимал большую часть бумаги, да и времени Гамильтона, но тот не сильно беспокоился об этом, напоминая себе, что они знакомы уже две жизни.

На одном из листов были две анкеты братьев, включавшие целый ряд дат: от первого дня рождения, до их первой смерти и нового дня рождения. Как раз до последнего праздника оставалось около пары-тройки месяцев и невольно Лекс стал откладывать деньги, чтобы купить братьям подарок во Франции. В конце-концов они были друзьями. И вот наконец последняя на данный момент запись, пробежавшись глазами по которой, Гремлин нервно прикусил губу и убрал блокнот обратно в рюкзак. 

На мгновение Александр застыл, после чего вздрогнул от звука уведомления. Предположительно это была Мария, а потому парень поспешил достать телефон, бросая взгляд на горящий экран. Однако это было уведомление из анонимного чата, куда его добавил Мари. Уже неделю никто не писал, однако вот внезапно ему пришло сообщение. 

_Лютик 11:07_

_Привет, как дела?_

Старшеклассник пару раз пробежался взглядом по сообщению, ища подвох, после чего наконец решился и начал печатать ответ. 

_Гремлин 11:08_

_Привет, нормально. А как твои?_

Конечно в голове возник ряд вопросов к незнакомому "лютику", но Гамильтон решил отложить их до момента когда они нормально познакомятся. 

_Лютик 11:08_

_Хорошо. А что делаешь?_

Постепенно от такого общения парню становилось некомфортно. Оставалось только уворачиваться от вопросов, задавая ответные. Но и лютик был не против. Переписка всё больше напоминала беседу старых друзей, хотя толком о друг-друге они не знали ничего. Это смущало лишь больше. Наконец спустя пару таких сообщений Алекс отбросил приличия и задал интересующий его вопрос. 

_Гремлин 11:17_

_Может хоть расскажешь что-то о себе? Мы вроде даже незнакомы._

"Или знакомы?". Эта мысль пронеслась в голове подростка пулей, но тут же отлетела, когда через четыре минуты ему пришёл ответ, который незнакомец растянул на несколько строк. 

_Лютик 11:21_

_Я девушка, старшеклассница, лесбиянка и просто весёлый подросток. На данный момент у меня не так много друзей, не являющихся членами семьи и ради одного из них я осталась на каникулы в общежитии. Ищу друга, с которым могу обсуждать что-то из жизни. Очень общительная и социальная, но будто магнит с одинаковыми полями отталкивающий почти всех._

Во-первых: подросток не слабо удивился открытости со стороны лютика, а во-вторых: он так же удивился и подобным выражениям, которые слышал только от Томаса. Ну и конечно его смутило то, что он сначала принял Лютика за парня, но решил не акцентировать на этом внимание. тут же начиная печатать ответ. 

_Гремлин 11:26_

_Парень, старшеклассник и бисексуален. По натуре нечто сбалансированное между горячным любителем споров и спокойным рассудительным человеком. Друзей немного, всего два, да и то из прошлой жизни остались. С остальными как-то не особо схожусь, ибо ищу одного человека, а остальных отбрасываю. Но в принципе буду рад новым знакомствам._

Лютик какое-то время молчала, заставляя Александра в панике перепроверять сообщение три раза, думая что он мог не так написать. Но вот спустя десять минут она ответила. 

_Лютик 11:38_

_Переродился значит? Ну тогда я не стану раскрывать карты, а предложу тебе игру. Если ты тоже американец 18-го - 19-го веков, то попытайся угадать кто я. Это будет не очень сложно. А если сдашься или откажешься, то я обижусь._

От такого у Гамильтона открылся рот. Он не знал, что больше поражало его в незнакомке: то, как искусно она обвела его вокруг пальца, вовлекая в свою игру или то, как что она была прямиком из его первой жизни. В любом случае министр написал короткий ответ, после чего бросил телефон в портфель и направился в комнату к Томасу. 

_Гремлин 11:39_

_Я подумаю_

Тем временем Александр вернулся к красному Жильберу и громко смеющемуся виргинцу. Вся эта весёлая аура за секунду растворилась, когда дверь за спиной гремлина тихо хлопнула, после чего возобновилась от одного его вопроса: 

—Что происходит?

Джефферсон попытался ответить, но француз перебил его, вырывая из рук телефон и садясь на подоконник после чего забавно надувая щёки. Наконец старший смог всё объяснить. 

—"Мэл" скинул ему фотку и, о боже!—но подросток вновь залился смехом, не договорив главное, после чего всё же выдавил из себя пару слов, что бы к дружному ржачу присоединился и коротышка,—Парень из клуба...

Прошло ещё некоторое время, прежде чем подростки успокоились и выпросили у Лафа прощение, после чего обращая внимание на время, поспешили собраться на занятия клуба, хотя киви усердно просил парней прогулять их.

Окончательно сознание пришло в норму на улице, когда прохладный пропитанный запахом озона, ветер ударил в лица старшеклассников, заставляя блаженно вдохнуть, наслаждаясь погодой. Конечно за грязные ботинки ребята дождь всё же прокляли, но поднявшееся настроение полностью окупило этот косяк, заставляя их ожидать автобус с придурковатой, но счастливой улыбкой.

Тем временем мысли Александра цеплялись за строчки из сообщений Лютика, заставляя его ломать мозг над личностью девушки и одновременно молиться, чтобы ей не оказалась его бывшая жена. Такое совпадение просто разрушило бы только успокоившуюся жизнь Гамильтона, ударом по основанию. Вместе с Элайзой могли вернуться и мысли и о соулмейте, а следом - о Джоне. Только полученное освобождение от печальных мыслей грозилось птицей выпорхнуть из его рук, которые продрогли на холоде.

Внезапно, будто вытряхивая из головы лишние заморочки, виргинец принялся тереть затылок министра кулаком, выдавливая тем самым из него то маты, то нечленораздельные звуки, от которых, в свою очередь, засмеялся Мари. Конечно на них с недовольством поглядывали прохожие, но им было похуй. В отличие от этих стариков, эти ребята проживали не первую, а может и не последнюю жизнь, а потому могли позволить себе повеселиться хоть раз. 

—Какого чёрта ты творишь?!—взлохмаченный Александр вызывал у ребят лишь больший смех, сквозь который киви попытался выдавить ответ. 

—Какого чёрта ты молчишь?!— и передразнив так друга, Джефферсон лишь улыбнулся тому, как на лице мигранта расцвела солнечная улыбка, по которой он последние пару дней так скучал.

Гамильтон в свою очередь теперь лишь болтал без умолку, кусая сухую нижнюю губу и смотря на затянутое тучами небо, чувствуя как братья светрлят его взглядом, периодически комментируя его рассуждения и посмеиваясь с шуток. Татуировки глухо болели, но это ни сильно привлекало внимание школьника, особенно когда он представлял какого было Джефферсону, когда он забивал себя, кроме того сам Александр понимал, что его ещё ждали крылья на спине на следующей неделе, а потому ни звука ни издал в ответ на вопрос кудрявого о его самочувствии.

Наконец, когда троица уже продрогла до костей, да так что даже языком пошевелить еле могла, подъехал автобус, заскочив в который, они шумно вздохнули. Тепло волной разлилось по всему телу, наполняя их какой-то глупой детской радостью, словно они руки у камина после прогулки грели. Это придавало дню особый уют, который скоро должен был быть разрушен холодным актовым залом и занудными дебатами, которые одновременно и нравились парням, и уже порядком поднадоели. Но вот сейчас, пока они снова сидели на задних сидениях автобуса, изучая вид за окном, всё казалось прекрасным. Настолько, что заскучав, Гамильтон вновь уткнулся в телефон, сперва перечитывая переписку с Лютиком, а после заглядывая в их переписку с Томасом. Там среди текста всё ещё проскакивали искры соперничества, которые каждый из них игнорировал, продолжая налаживать связь, вопреки разногласиям. Эта атмосфера казалась чем-то непривычным и приторно сладким, схожим с дружелюбием Лютика в самом первом сообщении. Краем сознания Гамильтон побаивался, что с первой секунды этой атмосферой пропитается и их с Джоном общение. Подобная мысль на мгновение вернула его к рассуждениям о веснушчатом парне и о его нынешней геолокации, всплывшей в голове двумя словами. 

—Томас, Лаф, после поездки на конкурс мы поедем в Южную Коралину,—и прочитав к своему удивлению во взгляде виргинца лишь неясную грусть, Алекс перевёл взгляд от Киви к французу, который теперь с интересом смотрел на него. —Думаешь Джон переродился там? 

—Это вполне логично,— и получив в ответ лишь кивок, министр финансов отвернулся к окну, чувствуя на своей спине чужой взгляд. 

Весенний пейзаж пролетал за окном, на секунду замирая в сознании Александра, подвергаясь полному анализу и лишь после исчезая без следа. Там проходили люди, у каждого из которых была своя история, своя первая, а может и последняя жизнь, свой соулмейт. У этих людей были свои заботы, не интересовавшие министра, ведь по его мнению они все были похожи, искали свою пару или кого-то знакомого, а потому он не был в них заинтересован.

Внезапно ворвавшийся в машину аромат кофе вызвал своеобразную реакцию у каждого: Томас тихо вздохнул и поморщил нос, Жильбер усмехнулся, а Алекс, в свою очередь, повернулся в источнику аромата, которым был только что вошедший в салон мужчина. Однако когда сам министр зацепился взглядом за лицо незнакомца, его лицо тут же переменилось, а рука легла на плечо виргинца, легонько толкая. 

—Мне кажется или это?— однако виргинец был поразительно напряжён, подтверждая тем догадки Гамильтона,—Прошу прощения, вы ли Аарон Бёрр?

Мужчина не повернулся, и тут друзья просто смирились бы что промахнулись, если бы не то, как услышав имя, незнакомец легонько вздрогнул. Эта маленькая деталь и стала ответом.

Но пока группа решала как подойти, автобус доехал до следующей остановки, на которой Бёрр выбежал из салона, даже не оплатив проезд. Министр уже был готов побежать следом, но Киви преградил ему путь рукой, вызывая у него тем кучу ругательств.

—Оставь, ты знаешь что он воскрес, а дальше мы его сможем найти запросто. Сейчас нам надо на занятия,—и покрыв Томаса трёхэтажным матом, гремлин всё же сел и стал ждать следующую остановку, пусть и сдерживая в себе волну злости на остановившего его парня.

Время шло а автобус всё никак не мог доехать, что всё больше и больше начинало раздражать Александра, обозлившегося теперь на весь мир. Это читалось в каждом движении и вздохе, а потому спустя семь минут тишины Томас устало вздохнул, поворачиваясь к нему. 

—Слушай, я понимаю что ты на меня зол, так что лучше скажи всё сейчас, чтобы избежать сцены во время дебатов, и какие бы ты проклятия и аргументы не припомнил, я не позволю тебе убить Аарона. Я понимаю твою ненависть к нему, но это нарушение закона,—однако к своему удивлению, виргинец сталкивается взглядом с шокированным зрачками Гамильтона. 

—Я понимаю что ты ожидал от меня подобную реакцию, но клянусь своей честью, я не собирался убивать Бёрра,—и наступила очередь Томаса удивляться, ровно до того, как Александр пояснил,—Я просто хочу превратить его жизнь в ад. 

—Ох mon ami, есть ли сейчас на это время? Мы должны быть заняты чем-то более серьёзным, не так ли?—но и доводы Жильбера были бесполезны, столкнувшись со стеной из подросткового максимализма, вернувшего прежнего министра финансов к жизни. —У меня есть время на всё, пока я не встречу Джона и он не простит меня.

Эта дискуссия так бы и продолжалась, однако наконец автобус подъехал к зданию школы, отвлекая внимание школьников от прежних рассуждений противным холодом, ворвавшимся в салон. Так и была временно поставлена точка в споре, после которой ребята проследовали на улицу, вдыхая запах озона и цветущих растений. Вокруг школы было много растительности, которая, со слов Лафа была причиной страданий его аллергичной задницы. И вот когда француз шумно вдохнул носом витавший в воздухе аромат и громко чихнул, Александр убедился в правдивости слов старого друга.

—И так, у нас ещё пятнадцать минут,—бросил виргинец, смотря на наручные часы, выглядывающие из под рукава пальто. Как ни удивительно, а на столь медленной скорости парни приехали вовремя, так что не были вынуждены краснеть, заходя в актовый зал, где их ожидал парень из параллели и руководитель клуба. 

—Томас, Александр и Жильбер, рад вас видеть. Прошу вас познакомиться с участником клуба - Филиппом,—и в эту секунду, когда Александр поднял взгляд на новичка вновь, Томас заметил как его губы дрогнули, силясь что-то произнести, глаза расширились, в шоке оглядывая невысокого кудрявого парня, а по щеке скатилась одинокая слеза. Казалось что в эту секунду каким-то неясным образом, Джефферсон слышал тихий стук сердца министра, когда тот наконец открыл рот, тихо шепча. —Сын?

**Тем временем**

До тошноты насыщенный аромат кофе выносил Джону мозг. Казалось что каждый в его грёбаной жизни имел зависимость к этому напитку, пока у самого веснушчатого от этой дряни болела голова. Ли сидел на кровати напротив, смотря в свой телефон и рассуждая о жизни, даже не замечая, сколько хлопот доставляет его напиток другу. 

—В отличие от меня, Элайза тебя может и подпустить к себе,—заключил наконец Чарльз после своей нескончаемой болтологии, которую судя по реакции, Лоуренс не слушал. 

—Можешь сказать всё то же, но коротко?—столкнувшись с мольбой в голосе собеседника и интонацией выделенным последним словом, горе-генерал устало вздохнул и всё же исполнил просьбу. 

—Я чуть не стал дуэлеантом Александра и всегда был оппозицией к его мнению, пока ты был его ближайшим другом.

Последнее словосочетание отозвалось ещё большей болью, но не в голове, а где-то за сердцем, где-то в душе. Это на мгновение вынудило Джона помрачнеть в лице, что, к счастью осталось незамеченным. 

—Кроме того ты друг Пегги,—неожиданно добавил школьник, на что получил простой кивок. Глубоко вздохнув, Ли решил перевести тему, подходя к окну и резким движением открывая его. Прохладный воздух тут же ворвался в помещение, ободряя каждого из присутствующих и наконец заставляя веснушку отвлечься от грустных размышлений. 

—Тебя записали на этот конкурс? Странное дело, меня брать отказались,—проворчал генерал, после чего наконец сел на место. 

—Они берут отличников по закону и экономике, так что не странно,—по фактом разложил Лоуренс сиюсекундно цепляясь за собственные слова,—Экономика и обществознание? Может я выйду на кого-то из окружения Алекса после моей смерти? Он же основоположник банка и министр финансов,—и тут же словив понимающий взгляд Чарльза, школьник вздрогнул, отворачиваясь и не признавая то, что этот парень напротив сочувствовал ему и вовсе не осуждал за ориентацию. Когда они встретились на перемене после того урока, генералу не потребовалось объяснять причины радости. 

—Маллиган не писал?—вновь сменил тему Ли, щёлкая шеей и смотря как собеседник изучает переписку с старым другом. В душе приятно грели воспоминания о том, как они с Геркулесом встретились.

**Месяц назад….**

Запах алкоголя постепенно начинал раздражать, а от вкуса всё больше тошнило. Музыка из колонок орала, постепенно заполняя нервную систему подростка и вот-вот грозясь вывести его из себя. Постоянные мигрени привели к акустикофобии из-за которой Лоуренс и не ходил на подобные мероприятия, боясь сорваться и наорать на кого-то под воздействием сенсорной перегрузки. Диджей покинул пульт, оставляя своё место певице, которую зал встретил бурными аплодисментами , пьяно скандируя её имя. Внимание тут же переключилось на подошедшего одноклассника, который легонько хлопнул его по плечу, кивая на парня спускающегося со сцены. Это была причина ради которой Джон вообще пришёл сюда и терпел этот ад и сейчас, когда он и Мел пересеклись взглядами, парень начал молиться чтобы его усилия были оправданы.

Наконец спустя пару минут, когда диджею удалось пробраться сквозь толпу и подойти к компании, Лоуренс ощутил как ладонь Майкла скользнула с плеча на спину, легонько толкая вперёд. 

—Мел, это Джон Лоуренс,—и уже на этой секунде когда одноклассник показал мужчине на веснушку, подросток заметил как глаза собеседника расширились,—Джон это… 

—Геркулес Маллиган,—и в эту секунду, когда по лицу диджея скользнула улыбка, Джон понял, что был прав.

**В настоящее время**

—Только что написал,—закусив щёку пробубнил веснушчатый. Продолжения не последовало, а потому Ли поспешил уточнить. 

—И что он написал?—однако даже после этого ответ последовал не сразу, вынуждая Чарльза немного понервничать. 

  
—Он возможно нашёл Лафайетта, но ему надо убедиться. Правда их повторное знакомство вышло весьма неловким, так что пока Жильбер его избегает,—прочитав в монотонном голосе отстранённость, генерал медленно встал, пересаживаясь рядом. Он догадывался о том о чём думал Джон, но спросить не удалось, поскольку услышав скрип матраса, веснушчатый вцепился в чужую руку, тоскливо заглядывая в душу, словно ища ответ. 

—Если это был Лафайетт, то его брат возможно был Томасом, а если Томас здесь то может он знает где Александр?—и Ли с трудом заставил себя улыбнуться, отводя взгляд в сторону и тихо вздыхая. 

—Может, Джеки, может…


End file.
